


Alpha vs Alpha

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Talia and Deucalion finally face off.
Series: Banners and Icons [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

Well, the time has come for the battle between the Packs! Spent the day writing and creating banners and Love, Creeper Wolf is pretty much nearly finished! I need to write a 'final' chapter, but these 3500 words bring things to a head.

[ ](https://imgur.com/n6Fmi7w)

* * *


	2. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets an opportunity to gain justice for what Kali did to Stiles.
> 
> * * *

And of course, our beloved Creeper Wolf and Stiles doing their murder husbands thing together!

[ ](https://imgur.com/DjnFWR3)

* * *


End file.
